Pyro
|price = $4,455,500 $3,350,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = P-996 Lazer Hydra V-65 Molotok |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a Pyro. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = pyro |handlingname = PYRO |textlabelname = PYRO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Pyro is a twin tail fighter aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update, released on October 3rd, 2017, during the Pyro Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' description.}} The Pyro is a twin-boom aircraft primarily based on the , although featuring elements from multiple variants of the same. The wings appear to be similar to that of the F.3 version, while the stabilizer setup are similar to that of the Mk I version. The tandem seat and cockpit appears to be inspired by that of the Mk 11/DH 115 version and , but without the rear quarter windows located behind the main canopy. The protruding tail booms on the wings may have been inspired by the or . The Pyro features a set of stripes on the wings and tail booms that are painted with the secondary color. Its canopy swings backwards and can hold two occupants. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Pyro is an extremely maneuverable aircraft, having the one of the tightest turning circles and best acceleration of conventional aircraft. With full performance upgrades, the Pyro can be one of the best aircraft in a dogfight. The aircraft handles similar to the Rogue, both aircraft sharing extremely sensitive rudder controls. While flying above 900 feet, the aircraft can reach speeds of approximately 210 knots. This is approximately the same max airspeed of the Hydra. The Pyro's acceleration even surpasses the P-996 LAZER but unsurprisingly cannot compete with the jet boost of the LF-22 Starling. ;Defense Just like every other Smuggler's Run aircraft, the Pyro has the option to upgrade its armor. The armor of the Pyro is the same as every other aircraft and can withstand two direct hits from the Homing Launcher, while being destroyed with a third. However, just like every other airplane, if any of the Pyro's control surfaces are caught in the blast radius of any explosive weapon, they will be destroyed and fall off. This can cause the aircraft to become uncontrollable or severely limit the pilot's maneuverability. The Pyro also will be destroyed in eighteen rounds from the Heavy Sniper, and can only take three hits from the Heavy Sniper Mk II equipped with explosive rounds. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry *'Machine Guns:' By default, the Pyro features two machine guns, which behave exactly like the other guns equipped on the P-45 Nokota, LF-22 Starling, or the Rogue equipped with gun pods. These weapons have a long range of 675 feet, which surpasses the Hydra or the P-996 LAZER. However, unlike those two aircraft, the Pyro has a significantly reduced rate-of-fire and lacks the powerful explosive rounds. As a result, these weapons are much more difficult to use against grounded foes, being a better air-to-air weapon. *'Missiles:' By default, lacks missiles, but can be added via customization, adding eight units on either wing (four per wing). These missiles have no "reload" cooldown and can be fired continuously, similar to the V-65 Molotok, P-45 Nokota and Savage. The missiles are standard aircraft homing missiles, having poor tracking and will travel for about five seconds, up to about 1000 feet. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Pyro-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement. Pyro-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Pyro on Warstock Cache & Carry. Pyro-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Pyro on Rockstar Games Social Club. AirQuota-GTAO-Pyro.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. Pyro-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The Pyro with Homing Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Videos Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Air Freight Cargo *Appears during an Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission, involving stealing the plane from Sandy Shores Airfield, guarded by gang members. ;Adversary Modes *Stockpile II & V *Air Quota (vehicle list 2) ;Contact Missions *Dispatch III (2 in hangar) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $4,455,500 or for $3,350,000 (after completing 33 Steal Cargo missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small vehicle. Trivia General *''Pyro'' comes from the Greek word πυρ (pyr), meaning "fire". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The vehicle would originally have some kind of booster upgrade in a similar manner to the LF-22 Starling, Tula, Mogul and RM-10 Bombushka. File data: vehicles.meta: FLAG_HAS_JATO_BOOST_MOD **In addition, there appears to be an "Afterburner" option that can be selected in the Content Creator before placing the aircraft, but does not have any effect on it. *Props based on the Pyro can be seen on some Doomsday Heist missions, specifically Setup: Avenger and The Doomsday Scenario. References Navigation }} es:Pyro pl:Pyro de:Pyro (V) ru:Pyro Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Small Aircraft